disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med
Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med 'to osiemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu (ogólnie czterdziesty czwarty) serialu Oddział specjalny. Odcinek jest crossoverem z serialem Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego amerykańska premiera odbędzie się 22 lipca 2015 roku, a polska obecnie nie jest znana. Odcinek jest drugą częścią Crossovera/ * Aby przejść do strony crossovera na Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki, kliknij tutaj Opis Gdy bohaterowie docierają na Oddział specjalny przedstawiają Szczury Horacemu i Skylar. Horace na boku mówi Kazowei, że nie da rady uratować Chase'a, gdyż nie zna się na bionicznych chipach. Skylar staje się zazdrosna, gdy Bree flirtuje z Oliverem. Oliver, Adam, Bree i Skylar idą do siłowni na Oddziale podczas, gdy Leo i Kaz zostają z Chase'm. W siłowni Skylar przedstawia im Crushera, najsilniejszego człowieka we wszechświecie, który dźwiga ciężary. Bree twierdzi, że Adam jest silniejszy. Postanawia pokazać to nowym znajomym. Adam podchodzi do ciężarka i ogląda go chwilę, gdy nagle jedną ręko podnosi go i rzuca ciężarek. Ten spada na Crushera miażdżąc go. Oliver namierza Incapacitatora, który znajduje się na wieży Eiffla i razem z Bree, Skylar i Adamem teleportują się tam. Na wieży Eiffla nie ma złoczyńcy, ale Adam przez przypadek zrzuca teleporter z wieży w efekcie czego nie mają jak wrócić. Okazuje się, że złoczyńca jest na wieży Eiffla w Las Vegas. Płyną przez ocean rowerem wodnym, który prowadzi Bree dzięki swojej super szybkości. Zastają tam Incapacitatora, który jest bliski wykorzystania przeciwko światu transpondera energii. W Oddziale Kaz wpada na pomysł, w którym ma oddać trochę mózgu Chase'owi. Zabieg się udaje, ale Chase tymczasowo ma trochę inteligencji Kaza. Na wieźy Incapacitator klonuje się tworząc dwie nowe wersje, które walczą z bohaterami. Gdy jedna kopia jest bliska zabicia Skylar nagle pojawiają się Leo, Chase i Kaz. Leo uderza jednego klona. Kaz każe Chase'owi pokonać złoczyńce energią z ciała. Incapacitator wysysa z Chase'a energię, która wykańcza złoczyńce. Świat jest uratowany. Wszyscy wracają na Oddział. Tam Skylar mówi Kazowi, że lubi Olivera. Szczury wracają do domu. Obsada Główna * 'Bradley Steven Perry 'jako 'Kaz * Jake Short 'jako 'Oliver * Paris Berelc 'jako 'Skylar Burza Nawracająca * Carlos Lacámara jako Horace Diaz * Jilon VanOver 'jako 'Tecton * Jenelle McKee 'jako 'Gamma Girl * Esteban Cueto 'jako 'Szary Granit Gościnna * Damion Poitier 'jako 'Incapacitator Goście specjalni * Billy Unger 'jako 'Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman 'jako 'Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund 'jako 'Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams 'jako 'Leo Dooley Nieobecni * Devan Leos 'jako 'Alan * Augie Isaac 'jako 'Gus Cytaty Informacje Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy crossover seriali Szczury laboratoryjne i Oddział specjalny * Jest to pierwszy crossover, który łączy dwa seriale Disney XD Original Series * Jest to trzeci crossover Disney XD. Poprzednie to: Weasels on Deck (Ja w kapeli + Nie ma to jak statek) oraz Halloween Night at the Museum (Spider Man: Wojownicy Sieci + Jessie) * Jest to drugi raz, gdy Billy Unger i Jake Short spotykają się na planie jakiejś produkcji. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się na planie serialu Nadzdolni. * Jest to trzeci raz, gdy Bradley Steven Perry i Tyrel Jackson Williams spotykają się na planie jakiejś produkcji. Poprzednimi razami były: film Wszystkie kłamstwa Jack'a oraz pilotażowy odcinek serialu "Powodzenia, Charlie!" (jednak nie mieli wspólnej sceny) * Skylar była cały czas zazdrosna o relacje pomiędzy Oliverem a Bree. * Running Gag: Kiedy Bree obejmowała Olivera, a Skylar wchodziła między nich. Aluzje Powiązania z serią * To dziesiąty odcinek, w którym Alan jest nieobecny. Poprzednie to Sm'oliver's Travels, It's Not the End of the World, Atomic Blast from the Past, Night of the Living Nightmare, Guiter Superhero, The Pen is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword, Sparks Fly oraz It's a Matter of Principal * To piętnasty odcinek, w którym Gus jest nieobecny. Poprzednie to: Pranks for Nothing, Alan's Reign of Terror, So U Think U Can Be a Sidekick, All That Kaz, Growing Pains, Night of the Living Nightmare, Fantasy League of Superheroes, Copy Kaz, Free Wi-Fi, Two Writers Make a Wrong, Mighty Mole, Future Tense oraz Wallace & Clyde: A Grand Day Out Błędy Galeria